The Miscellaneous Adventures of Liv Jacobs
by Twins of Terror Scream for Two
Summary: If Liv knew that leaving town to go adventuring meant dealing with two pony-tailed gingers and a half-mad fairy child, she would have stayed home. Probably. Because... she definitely didn't enjoy their company. Nope. Certainly not.
1. Chapter One

**We will try to update weekly until we run out. Each chapter will vary in length and yes, we are lunatics. I hope you enjoy!**

**Erica owns Liv.  
Killian owns Aaron, Elias, and Leira.  
Neither own Pokemon.

* * *

**

Aaron wasn't a man of many words. He was a man of many words _and_ carrying people who didn't agree with him around. He did this at different times.

This was one of those times.

"Don't be a spoilsport, you have the hots for one of your little manipulated pawns!"

"One, I do no-"

He shoved his shoulder into his brother's stomach and swung around, "I'm sorry, did you say something? I couldn't hear your agreement over that nasty little thing called _denial_."

After a moment of obviously annoyed silence, his brother growled a bit under his breath-he always was the best at getting the dork to explode-, "I _do not_ have 'the hots-I mean, come on, Aaron! How offensive is that?" He chuckled, "You're so sexist."

"You sound like a pansy~"

"At least I'm not singing."

He rolled his eyes, "Hey, it's manly singing." After a beat, he added, "And I'm not saying that's the only thing ya like about the chick... Or chicks. Now, I'll tell ya what's degrading. Threesomes. You, my little bro, are not allowed to be in one. No matter how much you like the girls." Silence was his reply. "I'm serious here. No threesomes."

"You're disgusting."

"Just doin' my job." A little more wrestling around-someone had to toughen up his defenseless brother-and he was ready to ask again. Swinging his brother down to hold him in the most awkwardly romantic position he could think of, he asked, "Ready to tell me your deepest, darkest secrets?"

He was not amused. "Ugh. I can't believe you. If you lean any closer it'll look like we're kissing. When the fangirls appear, I'm going to go moe just so they attack you for being a rapist."

He smirked, "Oh, is that so? But I'm affably evil-"

Liv paused, hand hovering in the air where it had been about to brush a stray bit of hair off her forehead.

There were two gingers standing in the road. Correction-one ginger was standing, the other was in his arms, looking incredibly grumpy. He was still staring-glaring, really, at the one holding him, who was staring at Liv.

There was a lot of staring going on.

Before she could stop it, a little giggle burst out, followed by an undignified snort, at which point she recognized the ginger being carried.

"_E-elias?" _

Aaron felt a grin fly over his lips as the little grey-eyed girl recognized his brother. Oh, the joys of making awkward moments. If only his brother had agreed with him.

No.

Now, it was time to turn on the awkward powers stored in his mind. After all, people assumed things. So easily. And acting wasn't too hard-it did run in the family. He leaned down, positioning his face near his brother's neck and said, "That your girl?"

"You even think about-"

He leaned up and gave her another grin, "You here to take my man?" She frowned.

Elias' scorching eyes told all: _I hate you. More than anything else. I hate you._

And that is what he lived for.

Ah, the joys of brotherhood.

Liv really, really hated tall people.

"I wouldn't want to," she snapped, "after all, he's almost as ugly as you."

He didn't stop the quirk of an eyebrow.

Ohohoh. Feisty?

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.

"Oh, that's _wonderful_. That means I can like ya, shorty. Which reminds me, how'd ya get so short?" He tilted his head, "Did you accidentally-Oh, no. That's a horrible question, isn't it?"

Elias squirmed, "Don't listen to-Ah! Don't-Bitch!"

He held back manic laughter. After all, he knew _exactly_ what that had looked like. Elias just had to be ticklish and he just had to be the worst brother imaginable. For now. He'd make it up to him after the shorty exploded.

This would be the most amazing boom in the history of short people booms. Ever. He just had that gut feelings. This boom would be awesome.

Liv froze. No. He did _not. _

She reached for the pokeballs in her bag, but she had no intention of having a battle.

The first ball slammed into his forehead, the second into his knee. Liv advanced.

"You complete bastard. Call me short, will you? You great fat pollock! Go die in a land mine, you shite-eater! I bet your family is ashamed to be related to such an ugly, tar-brained arse like you!"  
Elias felt the shift in Aaron's attitude. "Aaron?" There was no response, "Uh... Let go of me?"

He was dropped without any goofing off. Or mockery. Or slinging.

Damn it, Liv.

"My family?" The drop in his voice was another clear warning. That's what he got though for poking buttons. It's very obvious it bothers Liv. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Both of them. Temperamental-He was going to be brought into this. Damn it. "What do you know about my family?"

And in three...

Two..

One.

A psychotic smile finally appeared. And his brother picked up her pokeballs. "How new are you, you think? I don't know anything about you, too. But you seem to be... Hmm... A fatherless brat."

Elias twitched. _Really, Aaron? Really?_

"And it seems you were never taught that you don't just throw these damn things at people. You kick their asses with the things _inside _them." His smile disappeared for a snarl, "But I don't know anything about you and you don't know anything about me. As it so happens, though, you're right. My _family_ is ashamed of me. And I don't give a damn.

"Now. Kick and shriek so I can break your bones."

Elias groaned. The idiot was going to get his ass handed to him. Or get arrested.

"A fatherless brat. Is that so? Well, you may be partially right. But my father taught me how to survive without him, and I don't have to take shit from bastards like you." Liv stepped forward. Her lips were pressed together so hard they'd turned white, and her eyes were narrowed to dark slits.

And then she kneed him in the balls.

Aaron growled, and, without second thought, grabbed a fistful of hair as he went down. He pushed her under him so she'd take a crushing amount of his weight and hissed, "Don't. Effin-"

"Aaron, get _off_ of her!"

And his idiotic brother had to go and summon his damn Flygon and used it to throw him off the girl, too bad he held on. "If this is the bitch you like, you aren't allowed to be with her either. She can't insult our family and get away with it."

"You _idiotic mindless twit!_ Do you realize what you're doing? She's so much smaller-"

"I've killed people, think I give a shit?"

"Just let her go before I have to kick your ass!"

Liv coughed. Damn, that ginger bastard was heavy. And he still had his fingers buried in what hair she had, which meant she was dangling in the air and in great pain.

She growled, and bared her teeth at him. If he wanted to fight rough...

She grabbed him by the wrist with both hands and swung herself up, managing to land a nice kick under his chin on the way. His grip on her hair loosened as his head snapped back, and she swarmed up onto his shoulders like a demented monkey, wrapping her legs around his neck from behind.

"My father taught me more than how to kick assholes like you in the balls."

She punched him in the ear with as much strength as she possessed.

Aaron was going to kill the bitch.

Either that or his brother. Who was now giving him the 'don't you dare' look. Then, Elias said the only thing the idiot knew would work.

"Don't repeat it!"

He didn't even have to think to know what that was.

But how to get the insane monkey off of him? She was small but he knew from experience that was as much a strength as a weakness. And his ear was ringing. And he wanted to simply throw himself onto the ground and crush her.

But, alas, his brother had made his point.

On the bright side she had exploded...

About his family! He could have a little more violence before 'giving up', right? He sighed, however, as Elias' words had managed to diffuse the bomb. He could, however..

Making sure to keep her unable to move, he crushed her to his chest with a grin and said, "And now I shall steal you away, impregnate you, and force you to be my quirky loveslave. Because it's hilarious that you can press my berserk button."

Elias facepalmed in the background.

For a tense moment, Liv was perfectly still, crushed, and fuming.

"That's not fair!" she fairly wailed, crossing her arms, "you cheated! Perversion is not part of a good, fair fight." She frowned at him.

"And ball kicking is?" The redhead quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. And stop that. You look like a caterpillar is eating your face." Liv pushed the eyebrow back down with her finger, and re-crossed her arms. "A big, hairy ginger caterpillar."

He restrained his laughter-Okay, she wasn't a twit, she was effin hilarious. He could like this bitch because... Hey, bitches were hilarious.-and tried to furrow his brows. "And now I have two caterpillars eating my face. And they're ginger because I like beer too much, obviously."

He noticed Elias visibly relax.

Ohohoho, his brother doubted him. He then leaned down and kissed the girls eyebrows, "And now this caterpillar covered man just attempted to eat _your_ face. Feel violated, yet?"

Liv frowned at him again, torn between outrage and amusement.

"I might, if you don't put me down within the next two milliseconds. And my caterpillars are totally more attractive than yours, which it obviously why you were unable to restrain yourself from attempting to devour them. Duh."

"Hmm... I might let you down. I might not." He smirked, "I'm quite comfy with you nestled in my arms."

Elias was embarrassed for his brother. That man _tried_ to word things in ways that could be taken the wrong way. To girls or guys. With guys sometimes it was so _bad_. Because, Aaron, being Aaron, didn't give a damn if you had a dick, you were still something to pick up and swing around.

"However, you are quite right. My caterpillars envy the size of yours. And the color. Many mock my ginger brows as it so happens." His light tone and loosening of his arms was enough of a clue that Aaron had relaxed and was quite content with goofing off.

With the girl who'd just insulted their family. And attacked him.

Really, Aaron was too forgiving.

"Well, as much as I'm enjoying our little chat, I have places to go, doctors to see... I'm pretty sure you crushed all my ribs, fat-ass. What do you eat, bricks?"

Liv squirmed out of the tall ginger's embrace before he could stop her, and dropped to the ground with a grimace.

"_Sonofabitch," _she hissed, rubbing her side. "You need to go on a diet."

He frowned, "I'll have you know I went on one of those. But it turned out you couldn't eat it. Or eat much because of it!" He gasped, "It was such a lie."

Aaron, being the git he was, bent down and lifted her right back up.

"Now, going to a doctor could get me in trouble~ So I'll just have to nurse you back to health myself, won't I?"

"Uh-huh," Liv let out what even she recognized as a nervous chuckle. "As tempting as that is, I don't go home with strangers. So thanks, but no thanks. Really."

She attempted to squirm away like she did last time, only to find that it had no effect.

"Don't make me hurt you. Trust me, I will, if you don't put me down _right now." _

Truth be told, Liv was starting to get a little bit scared. She could handle fighting, but abduction was a little out of her league. And she'd stupidly thrown away her Pokemon, leaving her, quite literally, helpless in the stranger's clutches.

There it was.

_Fear._

He wondered briefly if he should quit then. She was a little young, after all, what if she had a heart attack from fear? Who knew what they told kids nowadays-not that he got much stranger-danger talk memorized from his days. Stuff about rape and poisoned candy. Which was not cool.

He never poisoned his candy. Even if he was giving it to someone he didn't like.

It was just against universal laws.

But see, what was the fun in quitting at the first sign of fear? She had showed him she was a spitfire; surely she could take a little fear.

He was just cruel like that. "You can't hurt me~ You're weakened from earlier and I'm so much _stronger_ than you. And I have my pokemon with me, girlie. You, on the other hand, have absolutely nothing that you can threaten me with, don't you?"

Hmm... Now what? A finishing touch?

Ah yes. That always worked.

He pressed her arms to her side with his chest and hand, grinning down at her with his best 'Mightyena-caught-the-Mareep' face. "How about this deal~? You give me something and I don't kill you?"

Yay for scaring kids! They bought just about anything.

He had to thank the schools one day for teaching stranger danger.

Oh, holy Arceus. This situation was getting worse by the second.

Squished up against the possible-rapist-to-be, there wasn't much Liv could do but glare-and glare she did.

"You can take that deal and shove it up your ass." She snapped, struggling mightily. The only thing that accomplished was for her to crack her head on his chin, which didn't seem to bother him much, but made her go limp and blank for a moment to watch the stars.

This was definitely not one of her best days.

He sighed, as amusing as this could be, he felt his brother's murderous gaze. Ruining his chance to be trusted by the group could cause numerous problems for the squirt.

Besides, she seemed to be going into panic.

Panic wasn't as amusing as, say, 'You effin bastard, if I could, I'd castrate you!' So, he'd lay off. For now. But he couldn't let her think she had some kind of effect on him-That just wouldn't do at all.

"You won't even listen to it? Ah well. Taking you forcefull-"

"Aaron, if you even _think_ of wording it that way-"

He chuckled, "Okay, okay, I'll stop. But only for you." His brother rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Oh, he was going for immature with this group, was he? "However, before I let you down, you have to promise something. Now, here's my part of the deal to make you feel better.

"I am not really... What you'd call a rapist. Since I find it a bit low that someone would have to _force_ a chick to his will. Or pay her. That's even worse. So those nasty little thoughts can vanish from your mind. I also don't get a thrill when killing people. I can do it, don't worry, but it's not the best thing to do and even I know that.

"Now, whether I've settled your mind or not, that's up to you to decide. This promise isn't something too hard-In fact, it's really nothing."

Liv was pretty sure that the strange man's little speech would be a heck of a lot more comforting if her head wasn't still spinning.

"Yeah," she had to pause for a minute to think of some words to express her muddled thoughts, "that...wasn't really anything. I mean, anybody could say that, rapist or not, and I've got no reason to trust you and..." she paused, and blinked rapidly, trying to clear her now aching head. Man, that dude had a hard chin. "And plenty of reasons not to. So, to be perfectly honest, I'd feel a lot better if you'd let go of me. Now."

Not to mention she'd feel a lot better if she was armed, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He wasn't a nice guy. And he didn't like it when people didn't agree to his whims.

However, he could forgive her. Since he was probably scary as hell.

He worked on that image so mission complete.

"Don't bring Elias down with me. Hey bro!" Elias continued to glare, "Pass me the balls!"

"No." He narrowed his eyes, "_Now_." His brother sighed and did as he was told. "Your hands are-"

"Place them on her. She might not be able to grab 'em yet but still, I'm sure she'd enjoy having them there." He nodded. Once the pokeballs were lying on the girl, Aaron readied himself for attack. "This isn't because you told me, too, just so ya know. It's because I am now bored and would prefer to lug my brother around and traumatize nuns."

Liv swallowed heavily and tensed as she felt the stranger's arms loosen slightly. The pokeballs were sort of wedged in between her back and arm and his arm-she could feel their comforting weight.

The arms loosened again, and Liv started to move as she felt the pokeballs start to slip. She arched her back, grabbing both pokeballs behind her back, and ducked under the ginger's arm.

He had his hands on his own pokeballs, probably expecting an attack, but she was staring at Elias, dumbfounded.

"Did I hear him right? 'Bro'? This freak is your _brother?" _

She was clutching Honey's pokeball in her sweaty fist, waiting. If the tall, grabby jerk made a move, she'd destroy him.

But first she wanted an answer from Elias.

Aaron couldn't resist a "You mean you can't tell? You called us both ugly... You'd think it'd be obvious. Gingers, ponytails..."

Elias scowled, "Shut up." Aaron blinked and then shrugged, walking past the girl to come to his brother's side. She was clutching that ball like a lifeline. If she brought out her pokemon, it could cause harm to Elias. If she figured too much out, it could be trouble for Elias.

And if she was trouble for Elias... Well, he'd have to deal with her. Unpleasantly.

Elias bit his lip and, in a blink and you'll miss it moment, changed his position enough to cast an air of nervousness. Which was total bull, but hey, the chick probably didn't realize this if he'd kept it up for a while. "Uh... Yeah. He... I'm not going to say you have to forgive him but he's not lying about-Well, you can't really trust me so there's no point in this, is there?"

Liv paused, uncertain. Sure, Elias was a Grunt, but... He didn't seem like a bad sort, and he _had _defended her from his brother.

She pressed her lips together, switching her gaze from one to the other. Now that she could see them standing next to each other it was painfully obvious that they were related-and it made her trust Elias just that much less.

After all, what kind of traits might he share with his brother? Strangely enough, it was that which decided her.

"Alright." she said slowly, taking a step back. "I'm leaving now. If I ever see either of you again, I'm calling the police and then kicking your asses."

She backed up slowly, never taking her gaze off them, until she deemed she was far enough away, at which point she broke into the best sprint she could manage with her aching ribs and head.

Elias waited for her to be out of range before turning on his brother, "You _effin bastard."_

"Don't you use that tone with me. I'm your elder."

Fire pretty much shot out of his brother's eyes. Fire. Which was sad since he had stronger fire types. Like his Charizard. Which could own his brother in a second if he even thought about using the groin attack. "Now I have to start from square one with her. No, not even that. _Negative_ square effin five."

Aaron looked after the girl and debated, "If I got rid of her and you pretended to try and save her..."

"Aaron. No. That's too risky. She's the type to blurt suspicious evidence out."

"Hmm. If she wants to think I'm a rapist fine. Run to her with your little man tears because I molest you." Elias' eyes widened with horror. "Oh, come on, that can't be too bad of an idea."

"You're such an idiot. I can't believe I'm related to you."

"Good." After a little brotherly banter, he patted the genius on his shoulder. "I have another idea. I don't know if it'll work... But, is Markus willing to play the part of abusive leader?"

He snorted, "That's surely going to humanize my organization."

"Oh, excuse me. _Your_ organization can have good and bad people, can't it?" The glower told him that, no, that wouldn't do. His brother was so picky sometimes. "Fine, not Markus. I could find someone else..."

Elias rolled his eyes, "Being abused isn't going to gain her trust. She'd probably think I deserved it."

"You sure? She seems... Hmm... Kind."

His brother stared at him. It was almost like he thought he was insane. How quaint. "After all that... you think she's _kind?" _He nodded. "...I see."

Liv ran-for a time, but she had soon slowed to a walk, and then a pained shuffle. Her ribs were really starting to hurt, and she was fairy certain she had a concussion. She recognized the feeling from falling out of a tree a few years ago.

It was hot. She'd been almost to town, but the gingerbrothers were in between her and it, so she'd run the other way-toward the town she came from earlier that day. It was a pretty long walk-there was no way she'd make it before nightfall, and she was sweating fiercely under the sun.

Casting a cautious glance at the empty road behind her, Liv carefully lowered herself onto the shady grass under a nearby tree, and leaned up against it, Honey's pokeball clutched in her hand. Before she knew it, she had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

It was a few months after her run-in with the ginger-brothers. Liv's ribs had turned out to be just bruised, and she'd healed quickly. Like always, she never stayed in one place long, and by now she was in a completely different climate. It was always cold and misty here, up in the mountains, and the few towns around were all small and dank.

She was in a pokemart now, buying some pokeballs. She'd planned to climb up to a rumored plateau and see if she could catch some rare mountain pokemon later that day. The clerk, who was as colorless and damp as the mist outside, finished checking her out, and watched her with pale eyes all the way out of the store.

Shuddering slightly, and not all because of the cool touch of mist on her skin as she stepped out into the town commons, Liv dropped the newly purchased pokeballs into her bag.

She was just starting down the narrow road to her hotel when something-or someone knocked into her from behind, shoving her into the rough bricks of a nearby building.

She turned around with hot words scorching her lips, ready to fire.

Her anger died like it had been doused with cold water as she met the blank eyes of the store clerk.

"S-sorry, did I forget my change or something?"

He was more than a bit creepy, staring at her like that. She opened her mouth to try and talk to him again, and he darted forward, faster than she thought that washed out little man could ever move. Her half-open mouth was suddenly taken up with a foul rag, and another was pressed over her nose.

Liv stumbled back, pushing with frantic hands at the rags. A sweet smell drifted up her nose with a final whiff of fresh air, and then she collapsed against the wall, half-conscious.

Aaron never _looked_ for trouble. Nor did he really skulk around trying to find people to beat on.

However, whether by coincidence or luck, he happened to see, out of the corner of his eyes even, an obvious attempt at rape. Maybe murder but... Well, he didn't give a damn. Because rape was just degrading and ridiculous and low and annoying.

You want sex? Fine. Go find some chick that doesn't mind screwing with you-and not for money. God, some people were disgusting.

He stormed up to the man and ripped him away from the girl, noting her tiny stature.

What kind of sicko was that? He didn't think much on it, just that she was short which normally meant young which meant this man was dead. His fist connected with the man's nose and, as the cursing man sputtered and stumbled back, Aaron attacked him again-this time a blow to his stomach.

"Get the hell back before I change my mind and kill you, bastard." Hmm... His cussing there was unneeded but he didn't mind. It was hardly ever really needed. Once the rapist slithered off, he turned to face the victim.

And blinked at the familiar figure.

"Huh. It's you." The girl didn't make any intelligent or notable moves and he scowled, "Damn it. He leaned down and waved his hand in front of her eyes. "You know, I hate when this happens. It's not so funny when they assume things because they're out-of-it. But you seem to cause trouble everywhere ya go."

She still didn't reply. Of course not. The rapist had done some damage.

Now he wished he had finished the git off.

"I'm going to carry you," he started slowly, "if you get pissed, I'm not apologizing for helping you." He then lugged her up and over his shoulder without a care and began to tote her off.

The moment she screamed, though, he was dropping her. Onto the ground. Because that was no way to think someone for saving you from defilement. Obviously.


	2. Chapter Two

**Oh look! Chapter Two!**

Review Replies: (Erica xDD)

4star: Obviously we stopped there just to torture our dear little readers~ And I'm terribly offended that you were only GOING to say that our darlings are funny. D: Of course they are! Else we wouldn't write them so much, or update so regularly. (It will happen. I promise. Meet us next week?) Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Aaron gives hugs to reviewers~ 3

* * *

Liv woke slowly, feeling groggy and stupid. Her head was pounding, and there was a painful, crusted scrape on her cheek.

She was also laying on an unfamiliar hotel bed.

Without meaning to, she clutched a handful of the blankets. The room appeared to be empty, but seeing as she couldn't remember why she was here, that was not at all reassuring. The last thing she remembered was heading back from the pokemart...no. The clerk. The clerk had followed her.

She jerked upright as soft footsteps sounded in the adjacent room, her heart beating a mile-a-minute.

Elias' ponytailed sibling was standing in the doorway, holding a mug and looking at her with equal parts amusement and resigned expectation.

She just stared, eyes wide and stunned, clutching the blankets like a lifeline.

Now, he knew better than to laugh at the predicament. Or to encourage her line of thinking too much... But he might a _little_.

Softly, and with as much worry as he could allow without cracking up, he asked, "Hurting anywhere?"

Ok, so now she was panicking _and _confused. She wasn't sure why she was knocked out by the clerk, and woke up to a slightly smirking red-headed pony-tail boy. Were they in cahoots?

And more importantly, what _exactly _happened while she was asleep?

Unable to help herself, she glanced down. Her clothes were a bit dirty, but definitely still there. Even her socks were intact, though her shoes had been removed.

"...That doesn't make any sense..." Her damn traitorous voice pulled up tremulously at the end, turning her statement into a question.

And also, she was pretty sure that the only thing hurting was her head and maybe her back, where the clerk had slammed into it.

That was good, right?

He took a sip of the coffee before placing it down on a small table, moving forward and watching her warily. Yes, it was a bit ironic _she_ was the one he saved, but he knew she didn't trust him and one wrong move could cause problems.

If he got to know her a bit better, he'd be able to figure out how to push her buttons without problems but right now, he had to tread carefully.

"That bastard in the alley. Do you know him?"

There. Surely she couldn't take _that_ wrong. Besides, he genuinely wanted to know.

She backed up a bit, till she was pressing up against the headboard. Sure, he was acting alright, but she still didn't trust him. At his question though, she frowned, and shook her head slowly.

"No...Well, yeah, but...no. I mean, he was the clerk at the pokemart. Come to think of it, he was staring at me a bit funny, but I figured it was cause...you know..." she looked down, "cause I'm so short." How it rankled to say out loud.

He narrowed his eyes, "An effin store clerk? From a pokemart? Where kids go? Damn it." He glared at her and wondered if he could leave and search the man out before she flipped out. Instead, he settled with the unhappy, "I shouldn't have let him live then. He's got targets everywhere."

Liv could practically feel the blood running out of her face.

"Oh my god. What if...what if he's done it before? I mean, how long has this guy lived here? He could've..." She shuddered, and hugged herself. How many women were in this town? What if he went after the children? She herself was short enough to pass for twelve.

"You. I don't know your name. _Stay here._ I'll be back." He met her eyes, trying to convince her to at least trust him with this. "Whether it's wrong or not, I can't let a flippin child-molester to roam around. Do you know what he used on you? He put a cloth on your face, right? What if he's been doing that to women-children over and over and over and over again. He shouldn't even be able to have that.

"I'm going to deal with this since the city obviously can't. Again, don't leave here. I have more questions for you-especially if I can't find him." He reached around the corner and pulled out a bag. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He took out one of his guns. "Here. Take it. If he comes back, think of what he was going to do to you and shoot. It'll be over in no time. Got it?"

Liv nodded weakly, and took the gun. She was holding it like it was a dead rat, but she took it nonetheless. For one crazy second, she had the urge to use it on the now dead-serious red-head, but she shook it off, dismissing it as shock.

There was no way she was shooting anyone. But the man with the pony-tail-she still didn't know his name-was already out the door, leaving her huddled at the head of a stranger's bed holding a gun and debating whether to cry or scream.

Liv listened to his footsteps all the way out of the hotel room and down the stairs, until she couldn't hear anything at all.

She carefully, and quite calmly placed the gun on the bedside table as far from her as possible, and just...sat.

Simply put, she was scared. Terrified, in fact. There were so many possibilities-the rapist could come looking for her-the strange man might be in league with him after all. Or perhaps the strange man was worse than the rapist.

She wiped at the tears that she only now realized were running down her face. That was strange. She didn't feel sad at all.

Not even for all the unknown victims of the rapist clerk.

Nope.

* * *

Aaron held the other gun in his pocket and moved quickly through the streets, staying near the place he'd first seen the man and the pokemart. Damn rapists.

There _would_ be a death tonight.

It was about forty minutes after his searching began when he caught the man trying to lurk around an alley. He narrowed his eyes. There didn't have to be some huge confrontation, nope. Not here.

He positioned the gun, checked his aim, and released the shot.

He missed the man's vital areas but he hit his arm. Looks like he'd have to shoot him again.

Oh well, more pain for the bastard. He readied himself again and, making sure to get a good spot this time, fired again. The man dropped. Aaron glared at the corpse and simply walked away. Someone would find the body but the only evidence they'd have would be two bullets.

Besides, he'd be long gone before they suspected him.

Now to go check on the girl-and get her damn name.

When he finally got back in he found the still as-of-yet-unknown-named girl sleeping again, this time with the slightly red eyes and wet pillow as warning enough for what happened.

Well, that was one left rapist in the world.

Feeling that it wasn't right to let her sleep without covers-Hey! She's almost been raped!-he cautiously approached the bed before moving her around to fit her under the covers. Noticing a couple drops still stuck to her lashes, he brushed those away with a scowl and turned back to his coffee.

It was cold.

That was depressing.

So, he did what annoying brothers did best, he called Elias. "Hello?"

"I think I have someone involved in your little plan..."


End file.
